


Rainy Night Requests

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Rained In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tara was looking forward to hanging out with her crush until the rain ruined their plans. Maybe it can still work out anyways though.





	Rainy Night Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from prompts is hard. I so need to practice this more.
> 
> When you get stuck just reference something at random right? I'm sure that'll (not)work perfectly fine. Shout outs to anyone who can get the three main ones.

“Dammit!” Tara flopped across the back of the couch staring out the window into the dim rainy sky.

 Rivulets of water ran across the sheer glass cascading down as streaks of lightning flashed out across the grey night sky. Thunder echoed and the aggressive tinkling of raindrops filled the Teen Titan’s living room only broken by the soft hiss of the automatic door sliding open then closed.

 Raven padded in heading over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room giving the other girl a small nod as she passed. Though trying her best not to stare too long Tara ended up watching her anyways. She’d always thought the other girl was pretty but after reconnecting with the Titans and seeing Raven again she had realized it was a bit more than just that. Raven’s new outfit while similar had this incredible sense of coolness and mystique and her newly dyed hair tips pulled at Tara’s heartstrings in a way that the girl thought only happened in the trashy romantic sitcoms Kory had become addicted too. Tara had a crush, and tonight she was supposed to be hanging out with said crush. Until the storm ruined that.

 “I assume we’re going to cancel that trip with the storm?”

 “Yea,” Tara pouted. “We’ll have to reschedule.”

 “Well, the others are going to a movie if you’re interested.”

 “You aren’t?”

 Tara popped her head up over the back of the couch to watch Raven run her finger along the spines of the books.

 “Family comedy.”

 “Ahh. Fair enough. Hey, what if we watch our own thing?”

 Raven paused, book halfway pulled from the shelf and turned to Tara. “What did you have in mind?”

 “I dunno, something not for babies.” Tara shrugged. “Something with action, like that documentary on the battle of Prestonpans I caught last week! Educational yet also awesome.”

 “I don’t have any historical stuff however there’s this one show Jinx has been harassing me to watch. It’s about two kids exploring some massive hellish pit that they can never return from, looking for a girl’s mom.”

 Tara’s face split into a massive gin.“That sounds fucking awesome. What are we waiting for?”

 Tara grabbed the remote to the massive TV plastered against the far wall and tossed it to Raven before dropping back into her seat. Tara’s toss went wide but Raven simply grabbed the remote with her powers floating it over to herself before seating herself next to the blonde.

 Raven flicked through the options quickly logging into the correct streaming service and navigating to the show. Tara couldn’t help but watch her out of the corner of her eye.

 “Why don’t we do this more often?”

 Raven turned to stare at her quizzically.

 “I just mean, why don’t we hang out just the two of us ever? We should hang out together more, just us.” Tara turned to stare down at the faux leather couch below her, absentmindedly picking at the seam on the edge of her pillow.

 Raven didn’t respond and Tara wondered if she had picked up on her meaning. She was too anxious to check if Raven was still staring at her. At some point she had moved from picking at the pillow to the skin around her nails. A nasty habit she only did when stressed and one that she quickly attempted to stop before she let on too much.

 It was too late however, as Raven gently wrapped her hands over Tara’s pulling her to face her. Tara’s breathe caught at the sight of the gorgeous girl staring back at her. Drowning in her soft caring eyes. Of course Raven noticed, she was an empath. She always knew when Tara was bothered and would always reach out to comfort her like this.

 “Are you asking me out?”

 Tara pulled back abruptly quickly trying to deny the question when it hit her. Raven was an empath. She always knew when Tara was bothered. She would also have felt her romantic feelings. Raven knew. She had known for a long time, and if she hadn’t said anything yet she probably wasn’t interested.

 “Oh fuck.” she buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid, she knew Raven could feel her emotions. She had learned that within the first year of meeting Raven, when she was still undercover.

 “Hey.” Raven slowly reached up and cupped the side of Tara’s face, pulling it back up and grabbing her hands again so she could look her in the face. “It’s okay, tell me what you want to say. It will be okay.”

 “You already know.” Tara pushed Raven away again and rose to leave. She didn’t want Raven to see her like this, didn’t want to see her cry.

 “I would have said yes.” Raven didn’t look up from her place on the couch but she could hear the abrupt pause in Tara’s footsteps. “If you had asked, I would have said yes.” she followed up again barely audible over the patter of water on glass.

 “Why?”

 Raven jerked her attention back to Tara as the word cut the silence, she was now standing over Raven, hands clenched, eyes red and she was radiating an infernal mix of pain anger and exhaustion.

 “Why?” she repeated.

 “Because I like you.”

 “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 “I. I didn’t think it was fair, I thought it was wrong that I’d seen your emotions and I didn’t want to pressure you into anything.” Raven couldn’t tear her eyes away from the piercing blue orbs staring down at her. She wished she could simply melt back through the floor, but that wouldn’t have been fair.

 “If you thought it was wrong then why even do it?”

 “I don’t try to. I can’t just shut off what I see, the best I can do is try to ignore it, will myself not to pay attention to the aura’s of emotions that cling to people. But when it’s directed at my it’s a lot harder, it’s like a spotlight being shone in my face and when it’s emotions I’m not used to feeling directed my way it’s even harder to ignore.”

 “Sorry” Tara finally broke eye contact, sitting down on the arm of the couch and facing the blank TV. “I didn’t realize.”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for, I do.”

 “Nope.” Tara scratched the side of her head before glancing back at Raven a small smile on her lips. “Okay maybe we both do, we suck at these emotion things huh?”

 “We could always work on them, together. If you wanted.”

 “You still, you’re serious about that?” Tara asked, quiet and unsure as if any second Raven could still say it was all just a joke.

 “Of course, I like you and well… If you want to try. See if we can make something happen. I’d like to take you out sometime.”

“I… Sure. Yea. Let’s. Let’s try this out I guess. I like you Raven I really do I just. After everything that’s happened we should go slow.”

 “I agree. This has already been rather emotionally draining.”

 “We could probably use a pick me up, the mood feels all gloomy.” Tara elbowed Raven lightly. “Though I’ve come to enjoy your gloominess.”

 “Want to try to catch up with the others for the romcom then?”

 “Pfft god no, wanna see if there’s any nature documentaries on? I bet we can find something dope like frogs or something.”

 “You and Beast Boy haven’t watched them all already?” Raven teased flicking the TV input over to cable and scrolled through the channels.

 “God no, that dumbass is awful to watch nature docs with. He’s all like _‘This is so unrealistic looks obviously that monkey can’t get that big’_ and then he’ll turn into some massive ape and break everything.”

 “That does sound like something he would do.”

 Tara slipped off the armrest and fell in between her previous seat and Raven. It was only a small gap she’d dropped into and it left her shoulder and thigh rubbing awkwardly up against Ravens. Pressed closer than she’d intended the friction and feeling of warmth from the other girl startled her and she quickly tried to apologize and climb off when Raven suddenly wrapped her cloak around the two of them like a blanket before grabbing Tara’s hand. Not knowing what to do she simply stuttered a few times until Raven laid her head against her shoulder at which point she internally combust and gave up on trying to say anything else instead melting into the embrace and snuggling back trying her best to focus on the TV to hide her embarrassment.

 They settled in like that eventually giving up on finding a nature doc and instead finding one about different foods and cultures from around the world that was having a marathon. Inevitably this lead to them calling the team to bring back some takeout and the two of them stayed up late into the night getting to know each other better before eventually falling asleep, the rain still drumming quietly on the roof above.


End file.
